randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Lee
Bruce Lee battled Clint Eastwood in Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. He was portrayed by Mike Diva, with Xin Wuku as Mike's stunt double. Information on the Rapper Bruce Lee (born Lee Jun-fan; November 27, 1940 – July 20, 1973) was a Chinese martial artist and actor. He was an icon in martial arts and was one of the most influential martial artists of all time. He appeared in many films, and taught numerous martial art classes. He is also the founder of the eclectic/hybrid system and philosophy of life Jeet Kune Do. He fought and defeated Chuck Norris in the movie Way of the Dragon. In 1973, Lee died from brain swelling caused by an allergic reaction to an aspirin he took. ERBoH Bio Waa-taaa! My name is Bruce Lee. I am an actor, philosopher and above all, a martial artist. I was born in the Chinatown neighborhood of San Francisco and raised in Hong Kong. The streets of Hong Kong are rough like sandpaper, my friend, a certain number of confrontations with the local gangs are… unavoidable. The Wing Chun (Snake-Crane) style of martial arts revealed themselves to me through years of study, and eventually I created Jeet Kune Do (the Way of the Intercepting Fist). Keeee-yaaa! To brag is unbecoming but my physical fitness was unparalleled. I could land a punch in about 5/100ths of a second, do two fingered push ups using only one hand, and deliver a punch with explosive force from just an inch away from a target. As an actor, I made martial arts movies like The Big Boss, Fist of Fury, and Way of the Dragon that changed the way action movies were made and gave me a fame most potent. Of my many on-screen battles, the most epic was certainly with my own student, Chuck Norris. I died of mysterious circumstances in 1973 and it was either due to a family curse, a delayed reaction to a Dim Mak (death touch) strike received weeks earlier, or possibly maybe an allergic reaction to a painkiller with aspirin in it. Haaaa-waaa! Be like water, my friend. Lyrics 'Verse 1' I got the baddest fists of fury that the world ever saw! Defeat whole karate schools and motherfuckers with claws. How could you talk more shit with my fist in your jaw? Don't need words to serve ya. Imma just say, "Waaataaaw!" Your movies, they bore us. They're slow as a tortoise. I'm the king of nunchucks. I fucked up Chuck Norris! I invented Jeet Kune Do, so taste my slipper shoe. Here's my two finger push-up. Kung F-U! 'Verse 2' I beat the good and the bad. You must be the ugly. I would mess up your face, but your momma did it for me! Go tug your pistol for a fist full of your million dollar babies. You were cool in the eighties, maybe, but now you're just crazy! A man who argues with people who aren't even there Is more fit to rap against this fucking chair! Trivia *Bruce Lee's yellow track suit comes from his movie Game of Death. *Bruce is the second character that required a stunt double, the first being Mr. Rogers. X.png|Xin Wuku as Diva's stunt double.